Nintendo @E3 2014
Nintendo @E3 2014 is Nintendo's coverage of their announcements and games at E3. It consisted of an "E3 Digital Event", the "Treehouse Live @ E3" livestream, the "Super Smash Bros. Invitational" and local events called "Smash Fests" held at participating Best Buy stores. Some titles that will be discussed are The Legend of Zelda (Wii U), Bayonetta 2, Super Smash Bros. For Wii U / Nintendo 3DS and Hyrule Warriors. Nintendo Digital Event The Nintendo Digital Event seems to be 2014's substitute to their normal press conference. It aired on June 10, 2014 at 9am PST. Many of their upcoming titles for the 3DS and Wii U were announced then. The games that they announced and showed new trailers for were: *Super Smash Bros. For Wii U / Nintendo 3DS *Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker *Yoshi's Woolly World *Kirby and the Rainbow Curse *Mario Maker *Xenoblade Chronicles X *The Legend of Zelda (Wii U) *Bayonetta 2 *Hyrule Warriors *Splatoon Treehouse Live @ E3 Treehouse Live @ E3 is a constant stream of gameplay demos and such during all hours of the E3 show from Nintendo developers. Featured games included Captain Toad Treasure Tracker, Splatoon, Project Giant Robot, Project Guard, Xenoblade Chronicles X, Hyrule Warriors and Mario Maker The broadcast schedule is below: Tuesday, June 10: 11:35 AM PT – 4:00 PM PT Wednesday, June 11: 9:15 AM PT – 6:00 PM PT Thursday, June 12: 9:30 AM PT – 5:00 PM PT Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Invitational During E3, Nintendo held an invitational tournament of the upcoming Super Smash Bros. for Wii U for 16 skilled Smash Bros. players. The event was hosted by game journalist and entertainment personality Geoff Keighley. In addition, three announcers moderated matches by introducing players and providing commentary. Before the tournament, Each of the 16 players picked a random number (1-16) out of a hat. The number determined the order that the players could pick a unique character from a pool of 20 playable characters. The player had to stick with that character throughout the entire tournament. Players competed using the forthcoming GameCube Controller Adapter for the Wii U. The majority of matches were played with four characters battling each other. Matches lasted five minutes and were divided by Quarter Finals, Semi-Finals and Finals. Items were allowed during these matches. Audience members voted on fan favorite characters who did not win a match to compete in a tournament concurrent to the main tournament. Kevin "EG PPMD" Nanney won the fan favorite tournament bracket. There were also matches involving video game journalists and celebrities. The celebrities were Keegan Allen (Greninja), Zelda Williams (Bowser), Stephen Lunsford (Link), and Aaron Sanders (Kirby) with Zelda Williams winning the Celebrity match. After the Finals match and Celebrity match, an eight minute long Grand Finals match took place against two players controlling Kirby and Zero Suit Samus. No items were allowed in this match. The Grand Finals match ran out of time with no winner, but ultimately Gonzalo "CT ZeRo" Barrios playing as Zero Suit Samus won in a Sudden Death match. There were a couple of guest stars during the tournament. Masahiro Sakurai greeted the audience before the tournament began. At the end of the tournament, Reggie Fils-Aime appeared to hand out the awards for the fan favorite winner and the tournament winner. He noted that Shigeru Miyamoto was there for a moment watching the tournament play out and enjoying himself. When invited to play the game against one of the players, Fils-Aime admitted he wasn't very good at Smash Bros., but warned players about the future considering Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS is portable, allowing him enough time to practice. Plus, Fils-Aime hinted that Nintendo might hold tournaments again next year and/or take it on the road. Smash Fest The partnership between Nintendo and Best Buy continues in 2014 and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. will be playable at select Best Buy locations across the US and Canada In addition, there will be a roundtable with Masahiro Sakurai on Tuesday June 10, 2014 at 7:00PST and will go on for 1 and 1/2 hours. Videos References See also *Electronic Entertainment Expo 2014 External links *Nintendo E3 Digital Event *Nintendo Treehouse Live @ E3 *Super Smash Bros. Invitational *Smash Fest Category:E3